gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadokawa Shoten Superstar CrossBattle
Kadokawa Shoten Superstar CrossBattle '''is a 2D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS and Kadokawa Games. Released for the Arcade (System 202: ENDYMION) and the Samsung Zeo. It will feature characters from various works originating in Kadokawa Shoten. So far, the game is slated for release in Japan only. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Orange Soft's previous fighting game, Crisis Moon III, with a few changes. Before the game starts, each player has to choose an Assist. In battle, the player can then call the assist by pressing pressing M and H simultaneously. Each Assist is categorized into three groups: *Physical: Attacks the player up close *Ranged: Attacks the opponent with a ranged attack *Support: Does not attack, but instead heals the player or gives the player several buffs. Each player has a Burst meter which, when filled to a certain level, allows players to use supers, or "Burst Drives", as well as a Guard meter which decrease as the player blocks attacks. When the player's Guard meter is depleted, the player cannot block until the Guard meter is fully replenshed. In a match point round, when the player's Burst meter is at maximum level, the player can perform a "Exceed Drive" finish to end the match on the spot. The game includes Star Power mode, a special mode that grants the player special abilities that help give the player an advantage during a fight. Each character has a different ability for Star Power Mode. Star Power Mode is activated by pressing L+M+H simultaneously, when the player has obtained all five sides of the Star located below the life bar. Characters The game will feature characters from franchises originating in Kadokawa Shoten. *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Aya Hirano *Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Tomokazu Sugita *Lina Inverse (Slayers) Megumi Hayashibara *Zelgadis Graywords (Slayers) Hikaru Midorikawa *Shimakaze (Kantai Collection) Ayane Sakura *Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo!) Ai Orikasa *Van Fanel (The Vision of Escaflowne) Tomokazu Seki *Rosette Christopher (Chrono Crusade) Ayahi Takagaki *Akito Tenkawa (Martian Successor Nadesico) Yuji Ueda *Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer) Atsuko Enomoto *Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) Hiroki Tochi *Kamui Shiro (X/1999) Kenichi Suzumura *Miharu Sena Kanaka (Girls Bravo) Ayako Kawasumi *Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) Marina Inoue *Keroro (Keroro Gunsou) Kumiko Watanabe *Itsuki Iba (Rental Magica) Jun Fukuyama *Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) Kana Hanazawa *Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Tomosa Murata *Tokaku Azuma (Akuma no Riddle) Ayaka Suwa *Shino Inuzuka (Hakkenden) Tetsuya Kakihara *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) Aya Hirano *Yukko, Mio and Mai (Nichijou) Mariko Honda, Mai Aizawa and Misuzu Togashi *Twilight (Crisis Moon) Emiri Kato Assists *Itsuki Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Daisuke Ono *Gourry Gabriev (Slayers) Yasunori Matsumoto *Fubuki (Kantai Collection) Sumire Uesaka *Sasami Masaki/Pretty Sammy (Tenchi Muyo!) Chisa Yokoyama *Hitomi Kanzaki (The Vision of Escaflowne) Maaya Sakamoto *Chrono (Chrono Crusade) Akira Ishida *Yuka Misumaru (Martian Successor Nadesico) Houko Kuwashima *Ichiro "Icchan" Mihara (Angelic Layer) Masaya Onosaka *Cain Nightroad (Trinity Blood) Junichi Suwabe *Fuma Monou (X/1999) Junichi Suwabe *Yukinari Sasaki (Girls Bravo) Mamiko Noto *Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead) Junichi Suwabe *Garuru (Keroro Gunsou) Akio Ohtsuka *Honami Takase Ambler (Rental Magica) Kana Ueda *Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) Romi Park *Minene Uryuu (Mirai Nikki) Mai Aizawa *Isuke Inukai (Akuma no Riddle) Azumi Asakura *Sosuke Inukawa (Hakkenden) Satoshi Hino *Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) Emiri Kato *Sakamoto-san (Nichijou) Minoru Shiraishi *Kiyo Kamiya (Crisis Moon) Hiro Shimono Trivia *Rosette's original seiyuu, Tomoko Kawakami, passed away in 2011. Thus, for this game, she is now replaced by Ayahi Takagaki. Editor's Note '''THIS ARTICLE IS INCOMPLETE. PLEASE WAIT FOR FURTHER UPDATES AND CHANGES. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Japan-exclusives Category:Crossover Category:2015 Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover